threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
List of modern sources
A Biographical Dictionary of Later Han to the Three Kingdoms is the 19th volume of the HdO series. Written by Richard Rafe de Crespigny. It contains over 1300 pages with the majority of them serving as a biographical dictionary listing people active between 23 - 220 AD. Read if you want to know more about: any person that has lived or was born between 23 - 220 AD. The Cambridge History of China, vol. 1 is a book containing a collection of articles written by various authors/historians. Volume 1 focusses on the Han and Qin Dynasties (221 BC - 220 AD). Articles that might be of interest: "The fall of Han", "The institutions of Later Han", "Confucian, Legalist, and Taoist thought in Later Han", and more. Emperor Huan and Emperor Ling: Being the Chronicle of Later Han for the Years 157 to 189 A.D. as Recorded in Chapters 54 to 59 of the Zizhi Tongjian is a book containing Richard Rafe de Crespigny's translation of chapters 54 to 59 of the Zizhi tongjian i.e. the years 157 to 220 AD. Read if you want to know more about: the final years of Han, rise of Wei, Wu and Shu-Han. Empresses and Consorts: Selections from Chen Shou's Records of the Three States with Pei Songzhi's Commentary is somewhat a biographical dictionary containing biographies of women of the Three Kingdoms. Written by Robert Joe Cutter and William G. Crowell. It contains 280 pages. Read if you want to know more about: women of the Three Kingdoms. Generals of the South: The foundation and early history of the Three Kingdoms state of Wu, written by Richard Rafe de Crespigny and released in 1990 is a historical work focussing on three generations of the Sun family; Sun Jian, Sun Ce and Sun Quan. Read if you want to know more about: Sun Jian, Sun Ce, early life of Sun Quan, Imperial Seal, Red Cliff. Imperial Warlord: A Biography of Cao Cao 155-220 AD, is a richly detailed historical work about the life of famous northern warlord Cao Cao. It is written by Richard Rafe de Crespigny using historical materials and the man's own words from official proclamations and personal poetry. Read if you want to know more about: Cao Cao, Early Wei. Romance of the Three Kingdoms (Sānguó yǎnyì 三國演義), written by Luo Guanzhong in the 14th century, is a novel containing a fictional story based on actual Three Kingdoms history. Even today it serves as the main source of inspiration for media such as Three Kingdoms (TV Series) and Dynasty Warriors (Videogame series). Read if you want to know more about: fictional Three Kingdoms. Taiping Jing: The Origin and Transmission of the 'Scripture on General Welfare' -The History of An Unofficial Text-'', is a document written by Barbara Kandel and released in 1979. It's a somewhat imaginative work about the taoist classic ''Taiping Jing. Read if you want to know more about: Taiping Jing, Taiping Qingling Shu, Tian guan li baoyuan Taiping Jing. The Talent of Shu: Qiao Zhou and the Intellectual World of Early Medieval Sichuan is a book written by J. Michael Farmer. It presents the intellectual world of early medieval Sichuan through a critical biography of historian and classicist Qiao Zhou of the Shu-Han Kingdom. Read if you want to know more about: Qiao Zhou, Shu-Han. The Yellow Turbans is an article written by Paul Michaud, for volume 17 of the Monumenta Serica series. Released in 1956. It contains one of the more detailed accounts on the personages and events surrounding the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Read if you want to know more about: Zhang Jue, Yellow Turbans, Yellow Turban Rebellion. Ts'ao P'i Transcendent: Political Culture and Dynasty-Founding in China at the End of the Han, written by Howard L. Goodman, analyses the foundation of the Wei Dynasty by Cao Pi in 220 AD, using the main historical accounts, a wide range of religious and philosophical writings, epigraphical records, and the records contained in the commentaries to Chen Shou's Sanguo zhi by the fifth century writer Pei Songzhi. Read if you want to know more about: Cao Pi, Cao Cao, Han, Wei, Abdication. Ts'ao Ts'ao and the Rise of Wei: The Early Years is a dissertation written by late Carl Leban in 1971. It covers an imaginative, but detailed and interesting telling of the rise of warlord Cao Cao. Being a dissertation it was never published, but can be obtained through websites such as ProQuest. Read if you want to know more about: Cao Cao, Wei Category:Sources Category:Lists